


Inked memories

by Artificial_Ghost



Series: Inked Memories [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, pretty much everyone is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Ghost/pseuds/Artificial_Ghost
Summary: Henry finally managed to break the loop and safe some of his former co-workers. Now he must figure out how to help them survive out in the world with the scars the studio had given them.
Relationships: Henry Stein & Other(s), Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Sammy Lawrence & Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence & Norman Polk, Susie Campbell & Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor & Allison Pendle
Series: Inked Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Inked memories

Henry stood outside the studio, glad that He finally managed to break the loop and free his co-workers. Everyone had returned to their original forms or well almost original. There were some noticeable differences. Susie was missing an eye, Tom was still missing an arm, Sammy's face was scarred (hopefully he wouldn't get self conscious) , and Norman had a few scars as well as being partially blind. 

Other than that everyone was fine, save for a few ink stains, and the sea of exhaustion that seemed to loom over everyone there. Henry glanced at the others, knowing he'd have to do something with them. He couldn't just turn them loose, they had been supposedly dead for thirty years. 

"Alright, I'm guessing none of your families know you're still alive so we're going to my place. Hopefully Linda won't mind." He announced. 

"Linda?" Sammy asked, clearly confused.

"You don't remember?" Susie raised an eyebrow. Her memory may have been a bit faded but she still remembered Linda. 

"No? Who is she?" 

"Linda was and still is Henry's wife." Tom explained

"Oh. Must of slipped my mind." 

Allison nods and turns to Henry, who just got off the phone with his wife.

"Speaking of Linda, how had she been doing?"

Henry took a moment to respond. He was too lost in thought, trying to figure out why everyone except Sammy could remember Linda. He'd have to look into that later. 

"She's been fine, still into baking. Anyways, she said you guys can stay at our house. You'll probably have to share rooms, but it's better than nothing."

And with that they all followed Henry to his house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter was bit rushed but I really wanted to write this and hopefully the next chapter is better. (Also this is really just to introduce you guys to what's going on..)


End file.
